


Can I?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Can I kiss you?"





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any/any, kiss. The fill had to be 100 words long.

The sun was beginning to set as Diana pulled herself up on the rock Mera was on, casting a soft glow on the Atlantean’s features. They had decided to take a break from the water, having spent a good chunk of time splashing and chasing each other. 

They lay side by side, just looking at each other, Mera’s hand finding Diana’s and intertwining their fingers. Diana couldn’t help but think of how beautiful Mera looked right then.

“Can I kiss you?” Diana whispered, feeling her heart race as the words left her. 

Mera blushed and scooted closer to Diana. “Yes.”


End file.
